


零度可口与无糖百事

by beamingalaska



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamingalaska/pseuds/beamingalaska
Relationships: 长得俊 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	零度可口与无糖百事

被工作人员领进来的时候，尤长靖整个人还是懵的，抬头是天花板上的水晶灯，垂眸对上光可鉴人白瓷地砖，哪儿都不是能藏人的地方。他攥紧背包的带子坐在展台旁，回头瞥一眼，只看到叠成一团的相机，咔嚓咔嚓地冲他闪着光，他只好又将头扭了回来。

在这种地方，尤长靖甚至不用掐着表猜测林彦俊何时会出现，一浪高过一浪的尖叫声自会帮他做出最正确的判断。他这才有了光明正大的回头的理由，只是红毯上那人腿长步快，他还没转够角度，光是侧了个脸就看到了那身黑色西装，视线再向上移是耳垂上那枚戒指。挤着他的人都在尖叫，只有他一个人在惊呼，那种尺寸的戒指，戴在耳朵上该多疼啊。

尤长靖垂下眼睛，没接住林彦俊朝这边投过来的一瞥，兀自替台上的人觉得疼，见地板映出一副泫然欲泣的样子时才慌忙抬手擦了擦眼睛。所幸周围的人都在忙着按快门，心思不在他身上。尤长靖舒了一口气，抬起头认认真真地看林彦俊致辞的样子。

他坐的偏了些，偏到再怎么探颈观望，落在视网膜上的形象还是侧脸居多。但这位置是尤长靖主动提议要坐的，一来是给各路媒体省空间，再者就是他还挺喜欢在这个角度看林彦俊的。对视能让他心慌意乱，况且在这种场合，正脸呈现出的情绪未必就真，他更喜欢在侧面看林彦俊微翘的嘴角。

尤长靖要的不多，呈现在林彦俊脸上的喜乐与稳重神情均数分给台下众人，他只要自对方眼尾溢出的那点爱怜。

台上的人从容不迫，语速适中地介绍着某款产品的独特之处，尤长靖支着下巴听，没到走神的程度，但总是忍不住回想当初两个人第一次见面时的样子。那时他看错了门牌号，在KTV爬了八层楼，到地方时左耳右耳被灌了一路风格各异的音乐，实在没心思再确认门口的数字到底对不对，直接推门扑了进去。扶着膝盖喘气的时候还不忘喊一句“我把酒带上来了”。

半晌无人应。

他以为是有服务生在，当场抓包这种事不好作声，抬起头才看清沙发上坐着的哪里是同班同学，全都穿着西装打着领带，惟他一人罩着卫衣揣着满书包的啤酒，愣在门口不知所措。

这比被抓包更惨。看着这架势就知道，包厢里的几号人，个个都是醉翁之意不在酒，尤长靖说不准在推开这扇门前，屋子里究竟在进行怎样的交易与勾当，但是眼下最确凿的是，他确实打断了眼前这群人。

尤长靖不清楚这些人的来历，不过看他们的长相，道歉的语言应该是共通的。于是他果断换上一脸诚恳神情，正欲开口说对不起时，沙发正中央的人松了松领结，看着他慢条斯理地说道：“你现在出去的话应该会碰上走廊上的服务生，不如先在这里躲一下。”

这确实是提议，不过是最容不得辩驳的那种。屋内的人将目光胶在尤长靖身上，玩味般的要看他如何选择，只有发话的人神情依旧，似乎笃定了尤长靖一定会听自己的。

那倒未必。尤长靖转过身，将手按在门把手上，一副凛然要离开的姿态。身后隐隐有调侃声浮起，尤长靖抿起唇，深呼吸着发了力，将那扇门掩上了。

包厢里瞬间安静下来，尤长靖又把脸转回去，觉得看旁人看摆设都不合适，只能把目光投向正中间坐着的那个人。

对方的表情依然没有变化，似乎尤长靖要走要留与自己无关——站在门口的人抿着嘴咂摸了好半天才觉得自己用错了词，哪来的似乎，原本就没有关系。

他低声说了句谢谢，抱着书包在沙发边沿落了座。包厢里的人又恢复交谈，一字一句的往来里有他听不懂的行话，尤长靖这才觉得后怕，不由得抱紧怀里的背包，万一这群人其实有瘾呢？

万一自己撞破的真的是一场不可见人的接头呢？

想到这里，尤长靖惴惴不安起来，没有证据的情况下是不能报警的，但是如果这群人怕自己报案，给他打一针4号怎么办？

正纠结着怎么脱身，原先朝他发话的人又看着他问道：“会不会唱歌？”

尤长靖的思绪陷在先前的假设里还没逃出来，不敢撒谎，只能点头。

“那你唱一首吧，话筒在桌子上。”

这年头做交易居然都要娱乐节目助兴了吗？

尤长靖不敢不从，只能起身去桌子旁拿话筒。他不是没想过冲出门逃跑，但是坐着的人好像个个都比他高，要追上他，把他绑回去，都是这层楼之内就能解决掉的事。

话筒被掂在手里时，开关都还没开。尤长靖撇了撇嘴，装作没有发现这一点，实则在心里琢磨着要不要点一首《铁窗泪》唤回这些人的良知。

最后他还是选了一首听起来平淡但还算出彩的情歌。满座的人没一个是有义务给他鼓掌的，歌声听了之后包厢自然而然回归平静。尤长靖也并不想喧宾夺主，树大招风，他明白这个道理，只当唱歌时不被打断都是种恩赐。

但他分明又感受到，是有人在听自己唱歌的。

只是这感觉没有维持多久，在他攥着话筒不知道是该再唱一首还是该坐回去时，坐在沙发正中央的人突然起了身，一颗一颗地将西装的扣子扣好，留下一句“下次再谈”便抬脚往门外走。

走到门口的时候又突然刹住脚步，转头看向尤长靖，“你可以回去了，现在外面没有服务生。”

站在点歌台的人如获赦免一般，放下话筒拎起背包就往外冲，险些撞到门口的人。在走廊上打开手机才得知原先那群人赶电影的开场时间，所以提前离开了。

而尤长靖在陌生的包厢里精神过于紧张，忘了接下来还有看电影这一茬，此刻只能抱着满满一背包的啤酒愣在走廊上不知所措。敲着手背想了片刻之后，他追着之前那人的脚步跑到了电梯间。

对方显然没想到尤长靖会追出来，在电梯门即将关闭时眼明手快地按下按钮，等尤长靖气喘吁吁地跑进来才松开摁在按键上的手。

拨弄刘海的人喘着气说了句谢谢，林彦俊微微点了一下头当作回应，却没想到比他矮半头的人很快凑上来，半开玩笑半试探地说：“你赔我的电影票。”说着还把手机屏幕举到了他面前。

尤长靖想的很简单，根据种种情况，他推测对方应该从商，而且绝非那种名不见经传的角色。既然如此，对方应该能讲得通道理，而不是将他当成一个喜欢纠缠人的扯皮对象。

林彦俊扫了一眼屏幕上的信息，大概了解了眼下的状况，于是不紧不慢地答道：“就算我再赔给你一张电影票，你一个人去看也会觉得无趣的。”

不等尤长靖回答，他又开口问：“不然这样好了，反正下一场电影开场之前你的时间都空着，我教你打台球怎么样？”

又来了。尤长靖叹了口气，这人怎么偏挑自己拒绝不了的点戳。

他没再管对方究竟有何居心，都是一样的性别，最不济的下场就是被堵到墙角抢劫，他还挺乐意看这种人喝寻常牌子的啤酒时会是什么样的。

到了车前，尤长靖很识相地坐在了后座，他不知道对方感情状况如何，但是副驾驶座于情于理都轮不到他。林彦俊抬眼往后视镜里看了一眼，启动车子，头都没扭便朝后座发号施令：“你来坐前面，坐后面会挡到后视镜。”

“哦。”尤长靖乖乖应一声，下车拉开了副驾驶座的车门。

“要喝水吗？”旁边的人扣好安全带，举起一瓶矿泉水问他。尤长靖下意识回答说自己带了酒，又怕这句推辞一不小心招到对方，急忙伸手接了过去。

林彦俊却突然一下凑近，近到这样的距离在尤长靖的概念里除了接吻别无其他。他本能地闭上眼睛，听到布料的摩擦声和咔嗒声才反应过来，对方只是帮自己系一下安全带。

“怕什么？”正在倒车的人声音里忽然有了笑意。

“没……没有。”尤长靖把视线投向窗外，拧开了矿泉水的瓶盖。明明是不怕才会闭上眼睛的，怕的话就只剩叫喊了。但是他解释不清楚自己刚才的反应为什么是前者。

打桌球的地方不远——或者至少在感觉上来说是这样。林彦俊开车极稳，超车也狠，几乎破掉三环堵车的魔咒。等红灯的间隙，尤长靖试探着问起他的名字，林彦俊倒是很大方，直接翻开驾驶证递到了他面前。

尤长靖的拼音丢的不多，照着读下来之后，林彦俊的眼睛不动声色地大了一圈，“很少有人能把我名字里的第二个字念对的。”

“诶，那你来念我的名字。”

尤长靖学着对方的样子，大方地把校园卡递过去，拇指抵在卡片上，刚好遮住照片。

林彦俊瞥了一眼，“第二个字念三声。”抬起头时见红灯转绿，果断踩下油门，将话题终结在十字路口。

他并不想和对方刨根问底地讨论语文，甚至有些后悔一开始为什么没有说打棒球，至少这样的话直接打本垒也不会显得突兀。他不喜欢强迫，所以每一步都给足暗示，但这一次是他头一回觉得犯难，尤长靖到底能不能听懂？

右手边的人没有被掐断话的不自在感，安稳地枕在座位上看窗外的景致，听窗缝里挤进来的呼啸风声，感觉到车在减速时便将手覆在大腿上做好解安全带的准备。林彦俊注意到他的动作，不动声色地把目光收回去，瞄倒车镜的时候才轻轻提了一下唇角。

林彦俊应该是诚心诚意要教他的，尤长靖咬着嘴唇想，依据是偌大的台球室此刻居然空无一人，想来该是包了场。从同类手中讨下一寸空间的代价不会小，其中含义自然不言而喻。

但是林彦俊没提，尤长靖只当自己不懂，大大咧咧地往台球桌上一靠，伸手捞起球杆模仿某部电影的男主角。身后的人走过来，将他手里的球杆抽走，俯身对准桌上的4号球，右手轻推球杆，将白球撞过去，4号便在桌上滚出利落的一道线，然后稳稳地进了洞。

这一杆球进得太轻而易举，反而给尤长靖造成错觉。他拿过球杆，立志要让8号球一杆进洞。学着林彦俊的样子摆好姿势，推一把球杆，白球却不进反退。尤长靖不禁愣得直起身子，旁边的人却连眉眼都舒展。

“你要这样打。”说着，林彦俊绕到尤长靖身后，前胸贴着对方后背，不留一点罅隙。他将手覆在尤长靖手上，大了一些，几乎能将受制于手心的那只手完整地裹住。

“应该打球的上部位，这样球才会跟进前行。如果打下部位的话，白球一般不会继续前行，反而会往后回。”*

怀里的人似乎不习惯这样的距离，小幅度地扭动身体抗拒着，林彦俊将人松开，看他小心翼翼地打出一杆漂亮的球，看他脸上的表情一瞬间变得生动，连动作都跟着亲密随意起来。

尤长靖轻轻推林彦俊一把，“你换个地方打，这里是我的位置了。”说完自知不妥，他何德何能，居然敢对着这号人呼风唤雨的，于是不再看林彦俊的反应，而是垂下头咬着嘴唇想该用什么话来补救。

身侧的人自然不会听他的话，甚至上前一步，扳过他的肩将他往怀里带。那双手沿着脊背一路向下，滑到臀部才停住动作，又状似不经意地托了一下，说：“可是这里是我的位置，怎么办？”

他没为难尤长靖，要推开还是要迎合，选择权都交给他，不作声之前他都忍得住。只是尤长靖分明是一脸被为难的样子，“在这里的话……不太好吧？”

可他明明已经环住了林彦俊的腰，这话问出来只不过为了保住所谓的矜持。刚才被林彦俊从身后围住的时候，他就已经开始腿软了。

林彦俊用鼻尖蹭他的发丝，哑着嗓子在他耳边说，别怕，这里除了我没别人，我们就在这里。

尤长靖承着对方的爱抚，本来想说你也不是别人，但是这话在当下这种各取所需的情景里未免有些不搭。心动是最一文不值的，他只能当擂鼓般的心跳是情欲的号角，一声一声地麻痹自己，将尚无经验的不自在抛在脑后，学着林彦俊的样子去咬对方的嘴唇。

林彦俊又确实听了他的话，原地将他压在台球桌上，额前的发丝散开来，褪尽衣物一般。尤长靖想，躺在球桌上的感觉也不怎么好，桌面太硬了。林彦俊用胯蹭着他，一下两下，一样的硬，仿佛是两座山，而他是隔开重峦叠嶂的那道河流。

河流沾了润滑剂，湿得尽职尽责。林彦俊将指尖探进去，只觉得紧致又滚烫。来来回回了好几次之后洞口才慢慢地没入一根手指，咬着他含着他，把索求的欲望翻译成缠绵的喘息，不断从齿间溢出来。

林彦俊停下手上的动作，笑着问瘫在台球桌上的人：“这么急哦？”

尤长靖已经琢磨出他不时喜欢使坏的性子，干脆当这是中场休息，不予回答。只是他忘了对方没得到回应的话反而会变本加厉，林彦俊将手指送得更深，在敏感点上变着花样碾，生怕折腾得不够厉害似的。

身下的人哆哆嗦嗦地说够了够了，茎身被握得很紧，一前一后都在逼着他做出交待。尤长靖颤抖着身体，喘息着射了林彦俊一手。体液顺着指甲圆润的弧度低下来，淅淅沥沥，色情到不堪入目。林彦俊却在这当口分析起来，这种浓稠度，应该连自慰都不常有吧。

真是好敏感一小孩。

他忽然有了折磨的兴致，于是抵在入口处画着圈，任尤长靖反复促着，就是不进去，直到将对方那点由生疏衍生出的矜持耗尽才猛地将人贯穿。

尤长靖还是颤抖着，仿佛与身体接触的不是球桌，而是坚冰。台球室没有窗户，桌上的情景却分明将满室都映出春光。他把这副旖旎春色收于眼底，连同被珍藏的还有抽送时身体的撞击声与身上那人的轻笑声。

喘息出卖他体力不支，偏偏尤长靖不甘示弱，非要在呼吸频率都没调匀的时候讲一句话。他不够大胆，愣是要学林彦俊那副调情时都坦然自若的样子，用断断续续的语气夸他好厉害。被夸的那个人还没反应时，他自己却先红了脸。

林彦俊笑意更浓，弯下腰在他唇上印一个吻，说：“因为我只低头，不低头。”

这回答被尤长靖琢磨半晌，看到对方额前随着频率晃动的发丝才彻底明白过来，脸上登时又热一度。自己道行还是太浅，其间的差距再做几场都追不上。

恍惚间反应过来，自己居然想到那么远。

他没有能把这场关系变成恋爱的信心，却也不甘心仅居于炮友的身份。

于是就有些心不在焉，林彦俊看出他不在状态，顶弄的力度一下比一下狠。尤长靖觉得心里莫名泛酸，吸了吸鼻子，眼泪和高潮就一起来了。

林彦俊没问他缘由，只帮他拿一张拭泪，漫不经心地问他下周四什么时候下课。

“下午三点四十。”尤长靖接过纸巾，抽噎着回答道。

他摸一把对方的头发，用酒窝安抚着，“那我下午四点去接你，你在门口等我。”

这便是尤长靖出现在这场发布会的始末。致辞接近尾声，林彦俊优雅地朝台下鞠一躬，然后向尤长靖的位置深深地看了一眼，转身走下了展台。

助理迎上来接他，问他要不要去参加公司的酒宴。林彦俊摆了摆手，末了又在上车前冲人笑笑，连酒窝都赏给对方：“我已经有约了。”

“我约了个小朋友，要和他一起打台球。”

————

*源自百度经验-打台球的技巧教程。


End file.
